


The Last Time

by livingoffcourage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, depressed!Stiles, ghost!derek?, indirect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingoffcourage/pseuds/livingoffcourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time I got to shave his head was June, the summer before sophomore year. </p>
<p>or the one where Stiles starts pushing Derek away, and Derek is holding on as tight as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

The last time I got to shave his head was June, the summer before sophomore year. We did it like we had been doing for the last year. I climbed through his window and sat him down. We talked about how he much missed his mom, and how much I missed my family. Then he went to get the razor from under his bathroom sink. It was something I never could explain. It just became a pattern for the two of us. Every few months, when Stiles' hair was long enough to comb his fingers through when he got nervous, we would go through the routine, then buzz it off. Like clockwork. But that one day in June, he stopped me before I could. I put the razor down. I climbed back out the window. 

I never brought it up.

-

The last time I climbed through his window was sometime in the winter of that same year. It was when school had started, and he had started to pull away. He met a boy. I never knew that boy’s name. They were pretty great friends. I climbed through is window at 8pm one night. I glared just a bit at his too-long hair. Stiles yelled at me that night. He said he didn't need me. He said he didn't want me. I told him that was a lie. I grabbed my jacket. I climbed back out the window. 

I never came back. 

-

The last time I saw Stiles was yesterday, at the park. It’s been a year since the last time I climbed through his window, and a year and a half since I last helped shave his head. He was wandering around. He looked so lost. I remember when we would go there early in the morning. We would sit on the swings. We would talk for hours. I can't remember what we used to talk about. That thought kills me. I watched him as he walked over to the swings, and he still hadn't seen me. Then, Stiles started talking. He talked about nothing, and everything. At first, I thought he was talking to me. But, then I realized in the past, when we used to go there, he was never talking to me. He was talking to his mom. He looked up at the sky and talked with such ease. An ease that only he had. It seemed like he was familiar with this. It seemed like he had done it before. Maybe he had come here late at night. Maybe he would tell his mom everything he thought to tell her. Eventually he left. He stood from the swing. He zipped up his hoodie. He didn’t look at me. 

And this time, he was the one who never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first post in a Teen Wolf archive so I'm pretty pumped. I may add on to this from Stiles' point of view if anyone is interested!


End file.
